


Knit Two Together

by were_lemur



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosie misses Sam.  So she knits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knit Two Together

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 73

When Sam left with Frodo for the second time, Rose started knitting a scarf. It was something to keep her hands busy when Elanor was asleep, and soothe her nerves after a long day alone.

He'd be back before it was finished, she told herself. And because she often had so much to do, or Elanor had a fussy night, there were occasionally nights when she didn't have much time. But she always made sure to knit at least one row.

The night he returned without Frodo, she bound off all the stitches and gave him his welcome home gift.


End file.
